


Brothers Fun in the Night

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: The group stays the night in a cabin, and they hear an interesting noise coming from Kouji and Kouichi's room. ;)





	Brothers Fun in the Night

This was just an idea I got from OTPprompts on tumblr. Hope you like it! I don’t own any characters.

 

The group had found a cabin to stay in for the night, while traveling the digital world. Kouji and Kouichi took one room, Takuya, JP and Tommy in another, with Zoey having a room of her own.

Zoey woke first, waking up to a loud noise, coming from Kouji and Kouichi’s room.

The noise kept thumping, waking Tommy and JP.

Takuya kept sleeping for quite a while.

Zoey, JP, and Tommy wandered into the living room.

“Is that what I think it is?” JP asked.

“Well it’s none of our business, if it is,” Zoey replied.

“What is that noise? Are Kouji and Kouichi in trouble?” Tommy asked, worried.

“They aren’t in trouble, but we’ll tell you when you’re older, kid.”

Takuya wandered out into the living room next.

“Who’s going at it?”  He eyed the people in the living room.

The thumping noise stopped, and they heard Kouichi let out a loud moan.

“Kouichi sounds hurt, we should check on them,” Tommy said, still worried.

“They are fine, they are just having sex,” Takuya said bluntly.

“Sex, is that a type of game?” Tommy asked.

“Now you’ve done it, come on Tommy, let me go tell you about the birds and the bees,” JP replied.

“I’ll come with, because you will tell him something wrong, I’m sure,” Zoey responded, leading them to her room.

Takuya shook his head and sleepily walked back into the bedroom. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he opened his eyes, and shouted, “Wait, they are brothers though!?”   He pondered the thought all night, not getting back to sleep, while all of the others were snoozing away in dream land.

 


End file.
